Avada Kedavra
by Lucretia Black
Summary: Qué pensará Bella justo antes d ser ejecutada? Se arrepentirá O se revelará como siempre contra el nefasto final q se avecina? Descubre lo q pasa por una mente perversa pero fascinante cuando la resignación no es una opción y la muerte es solo el comienzo


_Holas!!!..............a quien sea la persona curiosa que haya llegado hasta aquí para leerme! Se que no soy muy popular en el fandom y eske sinceramente soy una novata en todo esto, lo que se dice, "una mas". Pero no te vayas antes de empezar, no pierdes nada por leerme, hasta puede que te guste;) ok. Ya no te detengo y de antemano gracias por estar aquí.(este one shot en todo su esplendor es sobre mi querida y loca Bellatrix,es que yo la amo y he tratado de recrear lo que seria ese ultimo instante cuando se muere, dicen que la vida pasa en un instante, y eso es justo a lo que me refiero)_

_Pdta. Este no es mi primer escrito, pero si el primero sobre Bellatrix, mi personaje favorito de la saga, amo desde su sadismo y fanatismo junto con su estilo hasta a la actriz que la interpreta, Helena Bonhan Carter y por eso mismo quiero dedicarle cada letra con sus puntos a Monik o mejor conocida acá como Monalisa17 la chica que escribió "cambiando el pasado" y " el secuestro" entro otras cosas grandiosas, actualmente se encuentra actualizando "La Revolución de las bestias" fue por sus historias que me convertí en una fan de los fanfics(valga la redundancia). Te admiro Monik!!!._

******(¯`·._.·****(¯`·._.·****(¯`·._.·****(¯`·._.·****(¯`·._.·****(¯`·._.·****(¯`·._.·****(¯`·._.·****(¯`·._.·****(¯`·._.·**(¯`·._.··._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)

**AVADA KEDAVRA**

**  
**

**AVADA KEDAVRA!!!...** ¿Qué si alguna vez ame? ¿Alguna vez alguien tuvo el leve cosquilleo de formularse tal cosa sobre mí? ¿Alguna vez alguien omitió dar por hecho lo que con una mirada resaltaba? No creo. Nunca nadie alcanzo a ver más allá de la orgullosa e imponente primogénita de los Black, la primera de esa generación, la que ante todo debía mantener ese linaje impoluto. Por lo mismo dudo que alguien siquiera imaginara que tan irracional podía llegar a ser la mente de generaciones crecidas bajo ese estatus de poder e intransigencia capaz de llevar a una familia a repudiar a sus mismos miembros por no ser lo que se suponía que debían. Tampoco espero que esas simples mentes incapaces de generar tanta pudrición como la que siempre me rodeo, comprendan. Son años de aleccionamientos y odio cultivado con esmero y eficacia los que llevan a procrear seres incapaces de sentir remordimiento o conocer escrúpulos…como yo. Pero no se trata de que yo estoy culpando a mi familia por mis aparentes desgracias y vida corrompida, jamás!, yo soy lo que soy por que yo lo decidí, fue siempre mi elección, siempre, siempre .

Pero volviendo al meollo de mi cuestionamiento, la respuesta, es si. Si ame, con todas sus letras, por mas inverosímil que parezca. Ame, pero no de la forma en que tanto pregonan los ilusos que habitan esta tierra, con zalamería y un escondido egoísmo. No, por favor que nadie se predisponga a tal cuento. Lo mío fue lo que se reserva secretamente a personas como yo, intensas y simple y llanamente… superiores. Yo tuve el privilegio de amar y servir al poder vivificado, a la perfección, al placer. Porque eso es él, un todo que te atrapa y se mete bajo la piel volviéndose parte de lo que posee. Porque yo ame de verdad, con la entrega que se debe y que la mayoría por no decir todos tiñen de un equivoco fanatismo, pero oh!, que idiotas son, miserables rastrojos que merecen vomitar sus entrañas y ver morir a sus bastardos, ya que la escoria condena lo que no entiende. Fanatismo es cegarse por lo que deslumbra pero se ignora. Quien se fanatiza con algo o alguien es por que esta vacio y arde por llenarse de lo que sea. Que situación más ajena a la que siempre fue mi realidad, yo que siempre rebose odio y crueldad por cada poro, de tal forma que jamás estuve vacía. Yo que siempre supe a lo que me enfrentaba. En que mediocre razonamiento cabe dicha alegación, pero como sea, poco me importa por lo que esta maldita tierra me tome, total, siempre fuimos solo él y yo en mi mundo. Por que si bien jamás necesite de algo más que mi perfecta presencia antes de conocerlo, al verlo supe que mi vida era suya y el era mío, nos pertenecemos desde la primera mirada, nos poseemos desde el primer rose. cada asesinato que cometí solo se compara con la lujuria que el me producía al pronunciar mi nombre y cada tortura que tan diestramente realice igual es solo comparable con el placer y el gozo que me provocaba al encomendarme algo explícitamente a mi , como su fiel servidora que siempre fui. No como esos pusilánimes que como moscas le rodeaban, esos, no eran mas que cuervos traicioneros que no buscaban mas que su beneficio propio, no les critico eso, cada quien que se salve como pueda, si no lo sabré yo. Lo que me enervó desde el principio fueron sus patéticos intentos de engañar a mi señor con sus juramentos de lealtad y eterna adhesión a la noble causa del exterminio y purificación de nuestra sociedad para después huir como ratas al verse acorralados. No como yo, la que una y mil veces volverá gustosa a Azkaban si de seguir con él se trata. Y eso él lo sabe, por eso me ama casi tanto como a si mismo, me desea casi tanto como a el poder por el que lucha… y casi tanto me quiere junto a el, que aunque todo acabe ahora mismo la pútrida esencia de mi amor verdadero le acompañara donde sea que acabe, en el poder que solo alguien todopoderoso y perfecto como el merece o en el oscuro averno adonde sus enemigos le envíen.

Porque alguien como yo no tiene otro camino mas que seguir con el camino que ya tomo. Y yo, la perfecta Bellatrix Lestrenge, que desde siempre estuvo destinada a la grandeza, al poder y a ser invencible soy victima de la mas bizarra injusticia en esta vida al ser derrotada por una torpe mediocre, el destino es cruel al apagar una de las vidas que junto a la de mi señor llenan de significado la maldita esencia de la existencia misma…como sea y si algo tiene de agradable la situación es que me abre la puerta a otro nivel , la eterna pena de sufrir por lo que con obsceno placer cometí, cada atrocidad me será cobrada, según creo, con creces, que delicia, si algo espero es ser reconocida eternamente por lo que con tanto esmero hice. Si ahora las cosas no han salido como planee se bien que esta es mi recompensa por haber existido. Yo no me arrepiento por absolutamente nada. En cierto modo esta es mi dosis de inmortalidad. Todos esos malditos que ahora vivirán deberían asustarse por lo que les espera, una vida mediocre y simple en "paz" ja, que asco, hasta me causan una lejana pena.


End file.
